1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to construction structures and more particularly to temporary support structures for erecting and repairing buildings and roadways.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the temporary hoist industry, the main scope of work is to provide vertical transportation for workers and material while the building is being constructed or renovated. This mechanism will generally stay in place until the building's permanent interior elevators have been commissioned or refurbished. There are different styles of installation. In some cases, the hoist is set close to the structure where the personnel and material are dispatched directly at the slab edge. In other cases, the hoist is set away from the structure where a complimentary structure must be introduced to bridge the gap between the hoist and the building.
The complementary structure has been referred to with many different terms in the industry. These terms include runback structures, four-pole structures, hoist bridges common platforms, hoist runways and landing platforms. All of these terms are essentially related to the same function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram shows a complementary structure 10 disposed between a building 12 and a hoist 14. The purpose of the complementary structure 10 includes providing a bridge between the building 12 and the hoist, accommodating setbacks for upper floors of the building, and providing a common landing to permit multiple hoist units to serve the building 12 throughout a single entrance.
Conventional, complementary structures require multiple additional braces (angled braces and/or cross-supports) to sustain a main support column at each corner of the platform. These conventional complementary structures require splice plates and bolts to create a moment connection at any given vertical joint in the support structure. In addition, temporary braces are often employed for the sole purpose of creating a support position for horizontal planking to form a platform. The temporary braces add to the complexity of the structure.
All known conventional systems require numerous nuts and bolts to connect horizontal platform members to vertical supports. These systems use small parts, nuts and bolts that can create a hazard to people and property below the structure. These parts can come loose, or be dropped and cause significant damage and injury.